Mortal Frenemies
by Scarlet Angelix
Summary: After all that drama from 'The Dark Secret He Holds', the knights find themselves in a secret about the red and the blue haired boy, they are friends - yes, but what if you found out that your best friend, is also your mortal enemy? Will they stay together? Or will they destroy each other? Beni X Guren Toxsa X Chooki Wolf!Guren
1. Mortal Frenemies

**Mortal Frienemies**

"It's full moon tonight." Guren thought to himself at his bed, he looked at his alarm, eleven thirty.

"Guess this is it." Guren sighed to himself, looking in the mirror, and touching his two sharp teeth.

Twelve in the midnight, Guren's room, a dark shadow began to cast over Guren, he didn't fight it, he accepted it willingly.

"I can't tell the others I'm like this…"

Soon, the shadow disappeared and Guren broke out, showing red wolf ears and a red wolf tail, his teeth was always the same, and his sleepiness before disappeared.

He looked at the full moon at his window, and jumped out.

* * *

"Can't believe this." Ceylon moaned. "It had to be a full moon tonight!"

When it reached twelve, another shadow covered Ceylon, he tried to fight it but it was no use.

The shadow faded away, revealing Ceylon with blue cat ears, two sharp teeth like Guren's and a blue cat tail.

"My ears itch a lot like this!" Ceylon said, scratching his furry ears.

And he turned his blue eyes to the moon at his window, and also jumped out…

* * *

"First time of being a half-wolf…" Guren mumbled to himself as he wandered the forest nearby, he could see perfectly without any lights, his violet eyes shone in the dark night.

He walked into a field, admiring the moon's gaze, his wolf senses perked up.

"Who's there?" He asked, his ears pointing up.

He heard rustling near a grass field, he could see who the 'intruder' was, some of him, atleast.

Blue eyes met violet for a split second, they both saw each other's gaze, and avoided each other.

"Whoever you are, show yourself." Guren said, not turning back.

"Not unless you show yourself." The voice demanded.

"Considered yourself lucky." Guren said and vanished through the moonlight.

* * *

"Ugh, why'd it had to be morning already?" Guren moaned to himself as he laid on his bed, he didn't need to worry about his dad finding out because he already knew when he came back from the guardian world.

"Beep!" A message from his watch appeared.

"Who on earth is it?" He groaned and turned it on.

 _Dude, where are you?! We're waiting for you at my diner!_

It was Toxsa. Then it hit Guren, he promised that they would be at Toxsa's Family Diner to work on battle styles.

"How am I going to go like this?!" Guren thought to himself, he was feeling really sleepy, he grabbed a jacket with a hood on.

"Hope I don't get cooked in this weather."

Guren walked to the diner, luckily it wasn't too hot in summer yet, he walked to the diner and opened the door, he immediately got welcomed by Toxsa.

"Hey dude! What took you so long?" He yelled.

"Didn't sleep well last night." Guren said.

"What's with the jacket?" Chooki asked.

"Uh… My hair is messy?" Guren said awkwardly and nervously.

"Come on, how bad can it be?" Ceylon came over and tried to pull off the hood, but touched Guren's hair without touching his hidden wolf ears.

"Dude, what did you do with you hair? Why was it so soft?" Ceylon asked.

"I don't know, it's been like this." Guren shrugged.

"No, it wasn't." Ceylon said and yawned.

"Didn't sleep well last night?" Guren asked, noticing Ceylon's goggles were a bit higher, but he took no notice.

"What's *yawn* the plan?" Ceylon asked.

"You look like you could use a nap." Beni came from behind and said.

"Same here." Guren said.

"Nevermind, I can stay awake long enough, how 'bout you, Guren?" Ceylon nudged Guren's arm.

"Yeah, me too." Guren said.

They were heading to Toxsa's house when the power went out.

"Ah! What happened?!" Toxsa yelled. "Wakamei! Is everything okay?"

"The power went out, that's for sure!" Wakamei yelled from inside. "This might take a minute, do not move! SInce we're in the storeroom and nobody can see anything whatsoever!"

"Great." Chooki moaned, turning to see his team, and gets shocked about what he sees. "Guren, Ceylon?! Your eyes are glowing!"

"What?" They asked, and turned to Guren and Ceylon who was looking at each other. "How did your-"

"Wait, the power's out?" Guren asked. "Sorry, I was thinking."

Guren's night vision made him see through the dark, he didn't even notice that the lights were off, the same with Ceylon.

"Dude, why are you eyes glowing, they're kinda, creepy…" Toxsa said.

"And I thought Gen was." Ceylon said.

"Don't we need to get to your house, Toxsa?" Guren asked, changing the topic.

"Not until you tell us about your eyes." Toxsa crossed his arms in the dark.

"What eyes?" Guren pretended to play dumb.

"You know what? This is ridiculous, can we just get to your house?" Beni asked.

"Fine." Toxsa said.

They walked to Toxsa's house after a while when the power was fixed, and they met someone they never wanted to see. Again. Geez.

"Slyger!" They yelled.

"My, my. All the tenkai knights in one place, saves me the trouble for hunting you all down." Slyger said.

"What are you doing here?" Guren asked unfazed, then he realized he can't use guardian powers in his 'condition'.

"To destroy you!" Slyger said and charged at them.

They ran until they got separated in a cargo storage room, it was dark but Chooki was smart enough to use his cellphone.

"Where's Guren and Ceylon?" He asked.

"Beats me." Gen said.

"Do you think we lost him?" Beni asked, looking around.

"Oh, you did not, foolish knights!" Slyger came and tried to attack them, but they were knocked away by something. No. _Someone._

"What the-" Toxsa looked around to see who saved them, and his jaws dropped when he saw Guren's and Ceylon's jacket and goggles on the floor.

"Guys, it's their jackets…" Toxsa pointed at the clothing.

"Does that mean that Slyger has…" Beni said.

"Don't! Think about it…" Gen said.

They looked over the crates that they were hiding behind, and all of their jaws dropped.

There was a red wolf with white fur like a scarf on it's neck, a white diamond shaped on his forehead, it's tail was red and tinted with a little white. It's eyes were violet.

And a werecat which had a white star on it's forehead, and the tail was white with blue at the end, and it's eyes were blue.

They all gasped, in shock, the two creatures in a stance ready to attack Slyger, the jaguar was faster and pinned Slyger to the ground.

Slyger managed to get the jaguar off and the wolf jumped into battle, they put up a good fight with Slyger but Slyger activated his Quarton weapons and landed hits on both of the beasts.

The wounds weren't deep but they still did damage, just when Chooki and the others thought that they were about to be defeated, both of them growled and energy began to come out of their bodies.

The jaguar released a ice beam towards Slyger, and the wolf released a fire beam, the two attacks hit Slyger and he got transported back to Quarton.

The two beasts collapsed and Chooki and Gen ran to the wolf and Toxsa and Beni ran to the jaguar.

To their surprise, the two started glowing red and blue light that blinded them, they struggled to open their eyes and they dropped their jaws again.

It was Guren and Ceylon with red and blue ears and tails.

"Guren?!"

"Ceylon?!"

* * *

"W-what happened…?" Guren struggled to open his eyes, he heard distant voices.

"Guys, he's awake!"

"Finally." Toxsa sighed.

"Guren, Guren you out there?" Chooki waved his hands in front of Guren's eyes.

"Shut it, Chooki, what happened?" Guren said holding his head with one hand.

"You're the one that needs explaining." Beni said.

"Yeah, right, after Slyger chased us and-" Guren said and noticed that his wolf ears and tail were out. "You guys saw it, huh?"

"Dude, you never told us you were really a wolf." Chooki said.

"Half a wolf." Guren corrected. "Why are we in my room?"

"Well, you went full wolf, and you collapsed after fighting Slyger." Gen said.

"Oh, that I remember, and, ow!" Guren said.

"Never do something like that again." Beni said.

"Where's Ceylon?" Guren asked, noticing Ceylon wasn't here.

"You don't know?" Chooki asked.

"Know… What? All I remember there a was a blue cat fighting and-" Guren said. "Oh."

"Yeah, now you get it." Beni said.

"Where is he, anyway?" Guren asked.

"In the living room, he should be waking up by now." Gen said.

"Shouldn't we go see him?" Guren asked, he tried to get up but Toxsa and Chooki stopped him.

"Stop, you're wounds are still healing." Chooki said.

"What wounds?" Guren asked, looking around his body.

"Hm… I guess you heal faster with your wolf self…" Gen said. "Let's go see Ceylon."

"For safety measures, I'm right next to you." Chooki said.

"Cool! This is like when Doomsploder-" Toxsa said.

"For the last time, no game preferences!" They yelled, and Ceylon started to stir.

"Ugh…" He moaned, and everyone sat by next to him.

"He's getting up, I can't wait to see his reaction that we found out." Toxsa said, and Guren raised an eyebrow. "Nevermind."

Ceylon suddenly shot up gasping.

"Slyger!"

"Woah, woah, easy there Ceylon." Chooki said.

"G-guys? What happened to Slyger? Am I dead?!" He shot questions at them.

"Slyger's gone, thanks to you." Beni said.

"What do you mean?" Ceylon said then noticing his goggles were off. "Ah!"

"We know Ceylon, we know." Gen said.

"Great! Then who was that red wolf or somethi-" He stopped looking at Guren. "No, freakin', way."

They both avoided eye contact and their ears were drooping.

" _I can't believe my best friend is my mortal enemy…"_


	2. Granox's Turn

**Mortal Frenemies**

 **Granox's Turn**

"Chooki, not the time to call me." Ceylon said on his watch. "I need sleep."

"Cey, it's two in the afternoon." Chooki said.

"Did you forget already?" Ceylon said.

"FYI, you are supposed to be a day time animal!" Chooki sighed.

"Okay, you got me. I played video games all night, but now I need sleep!" Ceylon said.

"Fine, I'll tell everyone who's anyone about your secret." Chooki teased.

"Hey!" Ceylon yelled and jumped out of bed. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"See you in ten minutes dude." Chooki laughed.

"Where's Guren, anyway, haven't seen him all day." Ceylon heard a faint voice from the other end, he knew it was Toxsa thanks to his improved hearing.

"Hey microchip, you forgot already?" Ceylon teased.

"How did you hear what'd I said?" Toxsa asked.

"Duh, genius, remember?" Ceylon rolled his eyes.

"Guren's a night time animal, he's not going to wake up until midnight." Chooki said. "And, that's fine, because of you two…"

"I get it, I get it." Ceylon moaned.

"How long have you been a cat, anyway?" Toxsa asked.

"Since we came back from beast world." Ceylon said.

"Fine with me." Chooki said.

"What's taking him so long?" Beni moaned in the background.

"He just woke up." Chooki said.

"He needs to set ten alarm clocks right next to his ears." Beni groaned.

"Not funny, you walking cotton candy." Ceylon said.

"You take that back!" Beni yelled.

"You'd better get here, before Beni gets mad for real." Toxsa joked.

"I'm already mad!"

"Okay, okay I told you I'm coming!" Ceylon sighed.

* * *

"Guren, it's time to wake up-" Mr Nash went to knock on Guren's room door when he remembered. "Oh, never mind."

"I'm up, I wasn't awake last night anyway." Guren said.

"So, how's being half a wolf feeling?" Mr Nash asked.

"Not too bad…" Guren sighed. "Apart from your best friend being your worst enemy."

"You mean Ceylon?" Mr Nash asked. "He's a jaguar, isn't he?"

"He is." Guren said. "And I'm a wolf."

"You won't hurt him, won't you?"

"Of course not!" Guren said. "And I gotta go, we're having another meeting at Chooki's house!"

"Okay, careful."

He reached for his watch and texted Chooki and the others.

 _Guys, I'm up, please tell me Ceylon is't stuck up of me being his worst mortal enemy._

Chooki replied almost instantly.

 _Guren? Shouldn't you be sleeping?_

 _Not when you guys forced me to sleep last night._

 _Heh, sorry dude._

 _No worries, how's Cey?_

 _To tell the truth, he's creeping me out! His teeth are creepier than Toxsa's!_

 _Dude, I'm the same, maybe worse, is it okay if I come?_

 _As long as you and Cey don't turn into beasts again, yes._

 _Very funny Chooki, Slyger almosted killed you last time._

 _Can we stop bringing that up?_

 _Whatever, I'm at your doorstep._

 _Wait, what and how?_

 _Wolf speed, and your house is literally right across mine._

 _Oh, that's right, coming to the door._

 _I'm not deaf or blind, I can hear Cey and Beni yelling from here._

"Seriously?" Chooki opened the door.

"I'm serious, now they're getting into a fight whether snow cones or cotton candy taste better." Guren sighed, scratching the hood that covered his ears.

"They were starting to fight about who's going to get lime parfait." Chooki sighed. "Come on in."

"Thanks and… Where's Kiro?" Guren asked.

"At her daycare." Chooki said. "Wakamei's here so, you might want to hide that…"

"Geez, my ears are killing me." Guren said.

* * *

"Oh, you are so going down you snow cone!" Beni yelled.

"Same to you candy floss!" Ceylon yelled back.

"Knock it out, guys." Chooki said. "Guren's here."

"Shouldn't he be sleeping?" Gen asked.

"We made the mistake of making a half wolf go to bed at six-thirty in the evening." Chooki said.

"Makes sense." Gen shrugged.

Guren walked in, noticed Ceylon but not making any eye contact.

"So, what's the plan on Quarton?" Guren asked, dropping his hood to reveal two fluffy red wolf ears, that made Beni's heart twitch.

"Aw, they're so cute!" Beni said as she touched Guren's ears.

"Seriously, Beni." Gen sighed.

When Beni was about to touch them again, Guren instinctively slapped his ears down and pressed them onto his head.

"Stop it, they're ticklish." Guren said. "Go touch Ceylon's."

"No way!" Ceylon said.

"Well, Slyger came once, who knows Granox won't?" Gen asked.

"Good point, but don't you think that was too random?" Chooki said.

"Well, he attacked at noon, and…" Guren said.

"He might attack again?" Toxsa asked.

"That's for sure." Gen said.

"Can we go to the diner? I'm starvin'!" Toxsa said.

"Isn't Wakamei here?" Guren asked.

"She just left to the diner." Beni said.

"Well, just let me get my jacket." Guren shrugged.

* * *

"So what's with your tail, anyway?" Toxsa asked.

"You tell me! I'm not the only one with a tail." Ceylon whispered.

"Don't drag me into this." Guren grunted.

"Are you going to stay like this forever?" Chooki asked.

"Only when the full moon week is over, then we reform." Ceylon said.

"That's five more days!" Beni said.

"Get used to it." Gen said.

"To your friend is a half a wolf and another half a cat? Nice try Gen." Beni laughed.

"Can we just go now?" Toxsa asked.

"Fine microchip." Ceylon joked, earning a few whacks from the green haired boy.

They walked out of the diner and passed the same corner where Slyger attacked them, they stopped to hear some weird sounds.

Actually, Guren and Ceylon were the only ones who heard it.

"Guys, whatever you do, don't walk past that corner again." Ceylon said.

"Is Slyger there?" Chooki asked, then Guren and Ceylon's ears perked up in their hoods.

"Count on three, run. One, two…" Guren said. "Run!"

They followed Guren and Ceylon's lead, mainly because their the fastest, even Chooki had trouble catching up.

They made it into Mr White's shop and catched their breath, though the two looked unfazed.

"Dude, what *pant* was that for?" Toxsa asked.

"Granox, maybe?" Ceylon said. "Who am I kidding, it's him alright."

"And how did you know?" Beni asked.

"Look out the window, right next to that ice-cream shop." Guren pointed.

"Oh my god, it is him!" Beni yelled.

"We need to get out of here." Gen said, panting.

"Go to the harbor storage houses!" Guren said and ran out.

"Can't we *pant* take a break?" Toxsa asked.

* * *

"He shouldn't find us here." Chooki said.

"He can detect our cores, he'd be able to find us where we went." Ceylon said.

"Then why did we run into this place?!" Toxsa asked.

"Because nobody can see us" Guren said, taking off his jacket and handing it to Chooki.

"What do- Oh, okay dude." Chooki said.

With a flash Guren and Ceylon both turned into their beast selves.

And right on cue Granox arrived.

"Show yourself knights!" He yelled, and Guren jumped out and growled.

Granox charged at Guren but he dodged, Ceylon also goes right on him but Granox shook him off.

They were fighting for sometime but Granox's strength soon overpowered them.

"No!" They yelled when they saw Granox slam both of them into the ground.

When Granox was about to land the finishing blow, Beni suddenly started to glow a pink light and she was replaced by a pink wolf, similar to Guren but pink and had a moon on her forehead.

"Wow, everyone's going beast but us, huh?" Toxsa whispered.

"Okay, you're just jealous." Gen said and watch Beni jumped right in front of the fallen two.

Beni growled and fired shots of pink energy at Granox, Granox was unable to dodge because of his big fat body, and the remaining boy's jaw dropped.

Granox can't recover in time and Beni landed a final blow on Granox, and he was transported back to Quarton.

Beni returned to her normal self and sat down exhausted, define 'normal', she had pink wolf ears, teeth like Guren's and a pink tail.

"Guys, what… Just happened?" Beni asked, panting.

"You went wolf… Heh." Toxsa said.

"What do you mean wolf?" Beni said and touched her head and she felt a fuzzy ear. "Oh my god!"

The two was beginning to stir, Ceylon woke up first and turned back.

"Who kicked Granox's butt?" He asked. "I owe you one."

"Beni did." Chooki said as he gestured to Beni, Beni was poking her new ears and tail curiously.

"No, freakin', way!" Ceylon yelled.

"What's with all… The noise?" Guren turned back and said. "Where's Granox?"

"Beni beated him." Ceylon said.

"Thanks, Beni." Guren said and turned his sight to Beni and saw her in her pink half wolf form. "Wait, when were you a wolf?"

"Just now." Beni said.

"Now… We're two wolves?" Guren asked.

"Yep." Beni said as she hugged Guren, he hugged back affectionately.

"Guess I'm not a lone wolf." Guren joked, as the two began to embrace each other.

The others were watching all the time, and Toxsa began to throw up.

"Romance, ew." He barfed.

"Shut it, microchip." Gen joked.

"Not you too!" Toxsa moaned.

* * *

At night, Guren and Beni were in their wolf forms, right below the moon, they looked at each other's eyes, violet met green.

They pressed their nuzzles together and turned back to human form.

"I love you, Beni." Guren said softly.

"Me too." Beni said as they both sat down on the grassy field together, right in front of the moon.


	3. The Couple

**Mortal Frienemies**

 **The Couple**

"You two are dating?!" Toxsa yelled through the phone.

"Yes, and you don't have to wait at the store for me, me and Beni are hanging out." Guren said.

"Dude, since last time Beni went wolf, you two have been stuck to each other! Even Beni sleeps in your room now!" Toxsa yelled.

"You're just jealous you can't get a date, microchip." Beni teased.

"I'll grow taller than you one day cotton candy!" Toxsa yelled back.

"Yeah, when you stand on a chair." Beni laughed.

"Guys, you okay there? Toxsa's talking to himself of puberty again." Chooki said.

"He's jealous he can't get a date!" Guren laughed.

"Okay, what did you guys do?" Chooki sighed.

"I called him microchip, that's all." Beni said.

"Wow, harsh." Chooki joked.

"See you at Toxsa's diner tomorrow." Guren said.

"Wait, where are you two going now?" Chooki asked.

"On a date, see you!" Beni said and hung up the phone.

* * *

"Geez, those two lovebirds are inseparatable." Chooki said as he put down the phone.

"Man, what's up with Toxsa?" Ceylon asked lazily as he scratched his head.

"He's upset because he couldn't get a date." Chooki sighed, and looked at Toxsa with emotional eyes.

"Sucks." Gen said.

"Says you Gen, you creep away to many girls." Toxsa moaned.

"And you chase them away with your game preferences." Ceylon said.

"Who wants to date a half cat?" Toxsa snapped. "At least Guren and Beni are now wolves."

"Ha, ha, ha. Toxsa, you don't even know how it feels like to love someone." Ceylon said.

"That, uh…" Toxsa's face went bright red. "O-of course I do you snow cone!"\

"Then who's the unlucky girl?" Ceylon asked playfully.

"Why should I tell you that!" Toxsa yelled.

Then at that moment, the door swung open with Beni wearing her hat and Guren wearing his hood, and holding hands.

"Uh, hey guys!" Guren said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on a date!" Toxsa yelled.

"We decided to have it here, but we never thought you'd be here too." Beni said.

"Says the two who have wolf instintcs." Toxsa said to himself.

"Hey Guren!" Wakamei came out and said. "You must be Beni!"

"Hi, and you are…" Beni said.

"I'm Toxsa's big sister, Wakamei." Wakamei said, and looked at the two closely. "Oh, Toxsa's right, you're really dating!"

"Wakamei…" Guren moaned.

"Okay, table for two I guess?" Wakamei laughed quietly.

"Yes." Beni said, and followed the direction where Wakamei pointed.

"Guess you are out of the competition, Toxsa." Wakamei teased.

"Shut it, Wakamei." Toxsa grunted.

"You're so jealous." Gen teased.

"No, I'm not!" Toxsa yelled.

"Yes, you so are, just look at them!" Wakamei said and gestured to the couple.

Their seat was in the corner, and they were holding hands on the table and staring at each other.

"Someone hand me a bucket." Ceylon joked.

"Same here." Toxsa said. "Now I will never ever get a date!"

"Geez, not until you grow a few more inches." Chooki said.

"Uh huh, says Mr Perfect." Toxsa said, then he began to feel nervous talking to Chooki, what was that feeling?

"I can't look at that any longer." Ceylon said, focusing on his soda on the counter. "Ugh, romance."

* * *

Beni and Guren went home earlier, to get some sleep.

"Being a half wolf is so complicated." Beni said yawning.

"You'll get use to it." Guren said.

"I'm not sure if I want to stay like this." Beni said.

"How did you become a wolf anyway?" Guren asked.

"I don't know… When you and Ceylon get pounded by Granox, I felt I just had to do something, then this happened." Beni said.

"Harsh." Guren laughed.

* * *

"What do you mean Chooki and Toxsa are dating?!" Ceylon yelled.

"They are since last time, that is half an hour ago when Guren and Beni left." Wakamei said.

"And I thought Chooki was the normal one." Gen sighed.

"Define 'normal'." Ceylon said.

"Guys, what are you talking about?" Toxsa asked, his face still bright red.

"Are you really dating Chooki?" Ceylon asked.

"Yeah… Why?"

"You two are gay?!" Wakamei yelled.

"Nothing to do with you, Wakamei." Toxsa blushed.

"Whatever." Wakamei said.

* * *

"It's night already?" Beni yawned. "I'm up."

"Me too, thanks to Max here." Guren said pointing at the cat.

"Up for walking under the moon again?" Beni asked.

"Of course!" Guren said and grabbed their coats. "Max, don't break anything, okay?"

"Meow!" Max meowed in response.

"This place is always beautiful, no matter how many times I see it." Guren sighed, sitting next to Beni under the moon.

"Yeah…" Beni said as she cuddled Guren.

A voice came from the bushes, and Beni and Guren's ears perked up.

"We've got company…" Guren said.

"I heard it too." Beni said.

"Who is it?" Guren asked, getting ready to morph into wolf form.

"Don't attack us, bro." Chooki said coming out.

"Chooki?" Beni asked. "What are you doing here?"

"On a date." Chooki blushed. "Who'd knew that you two would be here."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Guren asked.

"It's romantic at night here." Chooki shrugged.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" Beni asked.

"Ah! There's a snake! Get it off me!" Someone yelled from the bushes.

"You're dating… Toxsa?!" Guren yelled.

"Is… That wrong?" Chooki asked.

"No, it's not! Just I didn't expect it…" Beni said.

"Says the wolf couple." Toxsa rolled his eyes.

"Say that again, you're dead meat." Beni said as she clenched her teeth, her teeth like a wolf's shining in the moonlight.

"No, no, I won't." Toxsa backed off.

* * *

"You're dating?!" Guren asked.

"Yes, I am." Gen said.

"Congrats dude! Who's the lucky girl?" Ceylon asked.

"To be fair, Cey, you're the only one without a date." Toxsa teased.

"I'm dating…" Before Gen could finish, Wakamei came out of the diner and walked towards them.

"Hey bro!" Wakamei said.

"Very funny, you're dating my sister? You're kidding!" Toxsa laughed.

"I'm serious." Wakamei said.

"Let's go somewhere else." Gen said and walked away with Wakamei. Their jaws dropped again.

"I can't believe this…" Ceylon said. "Even he has a date!"

"You need to find one dude!" Chooki said.

"Ha, no way!" Ceylon laughed.

"Where's Guren and Beni?" Toxsa asked.

"At Guren's, why?" Ceylon said.

"Let's go pay them a visit, I need to lend Guren's video game." Toxsa said.

"Okay, if anything goes wrong, I'm blaming it on you, so bad." Ceylon said.

* * *

"This should be his room…" Toxsa said as he looked around.

"Should we knock first?" Chooki asked.

"Nah, just open it." Ceylon said and opened the door and blushed really hard.

"What is it, you looked like-" Chooki also blushed. "Oh…"

"Geez!" Toxsa said.

Guren and Beni were sleeping in Guren's bed, they were in their pyjamas, but Guren was hugging Beni in their sleep.

"Aw!" Chooki and Toxsa said and looked at each other, Ceylon was disgusted.

"Dudes, don't even think about it."


	4. Breakthrough

**Mortal Frenemies**

 **Breakthrough**

"It's been a day since Granox came." Ceylon moaned.

"You bored?" Guren said.

"No, I'm tired!" Beni said.

"Come on, the last time we slept in the day someone busted in." Guren rolled his eyes.

"Dude, come on!" Toxsa said.

"Uh huh." Beni said.

"Whatever." Guren said.

"It's almost a week, shouldn't you three turn back already?" Chooki asked.

"We need moonlight, it's not easy as it seems." Ceylon said.

"Wonder why Quarton hasn't called for us yet." Gen said.

"They better not, I need sleep!" Guren and Beni said.

Speaking of which, their cores began to glow.

"Oh, come on!" Ceylon said.

"Come on Cey." Gen said as he pushed Ceylon out.

"Good luck fighting that brick." Guren said as he slammed his bedroom door.

"Dude, seriously?!" Ceylon yelled.

* * *

"What's going on, Beag?" Lydendor asked.

"Oh, nothing, just that Vilius is attacking again!" A Corekai yelled.

Since they found out that their school was the Corekai, and their principal was Beag, it had became extremely awkward.

"Shut it, Corekai." Valorn snapped.

"Where is Bravenwolf and Vanetta?" Beag asked.

"They're sleeping." Tributon said. "They apparently went half wolf and needs to sleep in the day, don't ask."

"Tributon!" Dromus yelled.

"Can we just go kick their butts and go back?" Valorn asked. "I want to see their faces when we see them sleep with each other again."

"You boys, are so getting detention." Beag said.

"Sorry, Beag, this is Quarton, we decide the calls." Tributon said.

"Whatever." Lydendor said.

* * *

"Is it okay that we just leave them there?" Guren asked, stroking Beni's pink ears.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Beni joked.

"If they need us, they'll call us." Guren said and yawned. "I need extra naps after yesterday, ow."

"You almost got pounded by him." Beni laughed.

"Okay, Beni, you win." Gure laughed heartily.

"Night." Beni yawned.

"It's day." Guren joked.

"Just sleep." Beni said.

* * *

"Can we call them now?!" Valorn asked as he tried to dodge all the shots.

"You're too slow, microchip!" Tributon teased, running through the army while shooting.

"Says the half cat!" Valorn yelled back.

"Okay, if we are going to be destroyed, we'll call them!" Lydendor yelled.

"Ow, my tail!" Tributon yelled.

"Tail?!" Beag yelled.

"Later, Beag." Tributon said.

They fought and fought, but soon they were overpowered by Slyger and Granox.

"You'll pay for what you've done to us in your world, knights!" Slyger yelled.

"You fought them, even on earth?!" Beag yelled.

"Yes, Beag!" Dromus said.

* * *

"I think they're so in trouble right now." Beni said, waking up.

"Me too, I think wolf senses aren't so bad." Guren said.

"Do you think our armour will change in Quarton like this?" Beni asked, grabbing her core and her hat.

"I think, yes." Guren said as he hopped out of the bed. "Well, how bad can it be?"

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Vanetta said as he looked at Bravenwolf.

Their armour was the same with robotic wolf ears and tails.

"Geez, this is crazy." Bravenwolf said, and looked over at the battlefield. "Looks like Slyger and Granox are back for more."

"What are we waiting for?" Vanetta said and ran there.

"Nothing, race you!" Bravenwolf said as he ran.

* * *

"Ugh, that's going to hurt in the morning." Valorn grunted on the ground.

"If we live that long." Lydendor joked bitterly.

"Not helping, Lydendor." Tributon said as he tried to adjust his own balance.

Before Granox and Slyger landed another blow, his weapon was knocked out of his robotic arm.

"What…" Valorn said.

They saw a pink and a red figure jumped from the cliff behind.

"Never had been so happy to see you." Tributon said.

"Your appearance is a little…" Lydendor said.

Bravenwolf facepalmed, and noticed Granox picked up his weapon in a split second, Vanetta shot from her back and it hit Granox back.

"Tut, tut, Granox, you never change." Vanetta said and all eyes were on them.

"You can handle Slyger, right?" Bravenwolf said.

"Who else could?" Vanetta shrugged.

"Be careful." Bravenwolf said and charged at Granox.

"Can those two stop being so close?" Tributon shuddered.

"They're… dating?" Beag asked.

"Yes they are." Valorn said.

"And Valorn is dating Lydendor!" Tributon laughed.

"Oh my god." Beag facepalmed.

* * *

Things were going well after a few puns and crummy jokes, until Vilius appeared, and unleashed the cannon again.

It caught Bravenwolf and Vanetta off guard, Slyger and Granox used this chance to take hard blow on them.

"Bravenwolf!"

"Vanetta!"

They yelled, seeing their friend pinned to the ground.

"What do we do?!" Valorn said still pinned to the ground.

"I don't know, we have to do something!" Tributon said and they all felt the same way as Beni did before.

 _They needed to save their friend…_

They started to shine a bright light and they all turned into a half beast.

Lydendor turned into a half tiger, Dromus's a black wolf, Toxsa's a half snake.

That made Ceylon's mind blow.

"This is crazy." Ceylon thought to himself.

"What happened?!" Lydendor yelled.

"I have no idea whatsoever." Dromus said.

"Not the time, we need to kick their butts!" Valorn said as he charged.

With their new found abilities, they easily defeated Slyger and Granox even in titan mode.

Their power supply soon ran out and they were transported back to earth, where Guren and Beni woke up aching all over.

"Okay, are we dead?" Beni joked.

Beni yelled because of seeing a snake tail.

"Calm down Beni, it's just Toxsa." Guren patted her back.

"Whatever. Guess you all went beast too, huh?" Beni said.

"Heh, I guess this is normal for us now, right?" Chooki said, examining his new ears.

"Guess so." Toxsa shrugged.

"Why do I feel sleepy all of a sudden?" Gen yawned.

"Wolf instincts, remember?" Guren said.

"Yeah right, I fell asleep just now." Beni said blushing.

"Well, I'm off to bed, see ya'." Gen said and left.

"Me too." Chooki yawned.

"See ya' guys." Guren said and headed home.

The next week, they all returned back, and everything was hard to change back.

"I! Need! Sleep!" Ceylon yelled.

"Shut it!" Chooki yelled, only Gen, Guren and Beni was okay with the change.

"Guess this is over." Guren sighed.


End file.
